The Lupin Legacy
by Spiritflare
Summary: Set in the time of the Marauders, Remus  and Emma  Lupin's life story. slightly AU... This is my first story  kinda  so I seriously need feedback? Gah.. I hate summaries .    Rated T just in case   no idea what to put for the genres... just read it lol
1. Prologue

Prologue

_The night was death-cold, and as dark as a dementors hood, broken only by a dim, solitary light coming from the second story house at the end of the cul-de-sac. There sat a young boy, barely six years old, playing with a stuffed bunny he had gotten for his birthday not a fortnight ago. The boy was completely oblivious to the world around him, if he had just looked up he would have seen a man standing in the middle of the street, staring at the sky, and perhaps this would have scared him enough to run and wake his parents, but he simply sat on the floor giggling to himself as he hugged his bunny. _

_The man in the street sniffed the air, and as he smiled, a gust of wind blew and shifted the clouds in the sky above him. By the time he let out a single, mangled laugh the light of the full moon struck his face and he began to transform. His skin ripped apart as fur began to grow, and his face elongated, forming a snout, and then fangs. As he grew his robes tore apart and his fingers merged together into paws, then split again as deadly claws clattered onto the asphalt of the street. _

_The man-wolf then began to walk, slowly sneaking up on his prey. When he was below the window pouring light onto the street he began to climb, slowly at first, but his claws were strong, and easily ripped the brick of the house. Within seconds he was hanging below the window of the boys room. It was all too easy to smash trough the glass, and pin the young child beneath is deadly paws. The beast inside him wanted to kill the child and feast on the delicious human flesh, but the man knew how to overpower these urges, and he did just that. _

_He wanted the SOB who killed his sister to pay, and what better way to have his revenge, than to turn the thing John Lupin cared about the most into a cold-blooded killer? He lowered his muzzle to the child's shoulder and easily tore through the flesh. His teeth opened and ejected the venom that would alter the boys genetic make up and transform him into a demon-wolf every full moon. And even as he heard footsteps storming up the hallway, he felt only satisfaction. _

**John's POV (Lupin's Father)**

The sound of breaking glass woke me from my dreams of crumple-horned snorkacks, and the muggle cartoon character 'Winnie the Pooh' whom my daughter was infatuated with. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, expecting more noise, perhaps another crash, but all I heard was a thump from my son's room, and his happy giggling. I smiled and shook my wife, Tessa, who was asleep beside me. She opened her eyes blearily and mumbled 'whosa gomba chewmba?'

"listen-" I began, but an ear splitting shriek cut me off, and Tessa and I jumped out of bed, wands in hand from our beside tables, and sprinted down the hall to Remus's room. Time seemed to slow as Tessa and I took up positions and kicked down the door together, muggle po-lease fashion.

It took me a moment to see what was happening in the room- I had forgotten my glasses, again- but almost immediately I heard Tessa scream **"GET AWAY FROM OUR SON YOU MONSTER!" **she proceeded to magic the door at him before he could hurt Remus but the damage was already done, I saw the blood covering his mouth in the fraction of a second it took Tessa to jinx the door from the ground, out the window with the wolf- surely it was Fenrir Greyback- on the end.

Together we rushed over to Remus's still body. As Tessa checked for a pulse I examined the wounds. Remus had a few scratches on his chest, but it was nothing fatal, and of course his shoulder. There were six jagged holes on either side, tearing through skin, muscle and veins, straight to the bone.

The world was spinning, I heard my wife crying over the tiny body beneath us, but I couldn't understand what she was saying, and our daughter woke in the room across the hall and started crying. But none of it mattered anymore, **He** had found me, found my son. But it wasn't real, I kept telling myself, _this isn't real, it's just a nightmare, a horrible horrible nightmare. Any second now the cat will jump on me and I'll wake up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of Remus and Emma running around downstairs. This nightmare has to end soon!_

But it never did.

**A/N To be honest this chapter has very little to do with the story, I had written this for a different FF I was going to write, but this one seemed more appealing, so I decided to abandon the other and just work on this story. This is my first FF that... Well lets just say this is my first FF Ok? Lol so keep reading please? The story should get much better as I get more comfortable with writing it. Unfortunately I do my best writing after midnight, but my parents take away my laptop so I have to find a way to keep writing. I may have to write it in a notebook, which I suppose could work, but I don't like the idea of re-typing it into my laptop... I guess I'll just see what happens. So read the next chapter, and any that I post after this, and then leave me a review! It doesn't have to be long or well written but I don't want to write if I don't know if anyone likes the story, but I'd hate to abandon this story because no one reviewed it, so review! To make me happy? :3**

**ILY all, unless you're some sort of crazy pedo stalker. Lol**

**~SF {Tomato}**

**PS. If you need to talk to me or ask me anything please call me Ar? But I rather like 'SF {Tomato}' so that's how ima end my Authors Notes :P**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Tessa is an American witch, and Remus's sister, Emma, has her American accent. I know Lupin is supposed to be half-blood but I don't care ,..,**

**DISCLAIMER- I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own Harry Potter, but as soon as I do, I'll let you know...**

Remus Lupin couldn't have been happier the day he and his sister got their Hogwarts letters. They had just turned 11, and in just a few weeks time they would be on their way to Hogwarts! Their parents had told them all about Hogwarts, everything from the scarlet steam engine that brought them there, to the giant great hall where the students had breakfast lunch and dinner, to the passage that led to the kitchens where hundreds of house elves were prepared to wait upon your every whim. However Remus was most interested in the library, thousands of books by countless authors. His sister Emma, however, was looking forward to quidditch. She thought that flying around hundreds of feet in the air tossing a ball back and forth was _fun_. Remus couldn't understand why on earth she would want to play quidditch.

Within minutes of receiving their letters Remus and Emma were practically begging their mother to take them to diagon alley to buy the supplies they'd need for their first year of school

"_PLEASE MOM? _I've been waiting 11 **YEARS **to go to diagon alley!" Emma pleaded, kneeling in front of their mother tugging on the hem of her dress

"You mean _**WE **_Emma, and it's only been 7, we didn't know about diagon alley before we were four." this earned Remus a smack to the back of the head from his sister.

"That's not the point Remmy," Remus didn't particularly like his sister's nickname for him, but _Remus_ doesn't offer much in the way of nicknames, "we're finally ready to go to Hogwarts, and _**she**_," she pointed at her mother, "won't let us get our stuff!"

"Alright, alright. We'll go get your school things as soon as your father gets home."

That turned out to be much sooner than they had suspected, within minutes of Tessa's promise, John Lupin spun into the fire place and stepped out on to the charmed rug laying front of said fireplace, which instantly made all the ash John brought with him disappear.

"Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad!" Remus and Emma shouted in unison,

"Guess what?" Emma purred.

"We got our Hogwarts letters!" Shouted Remus

"Well that's brilliant! When do you want to go to diagon alley?"

"**RIGHT NOW!**" The twins shouted together while dancing around their dad.

"Can we dad? Can we go right now?" Remus inquired.

"Well if it's alright with your mother," Tessa responded with a polite nod, "then we'd best get going right away, just let me put my bag down."

By the time their father came back downstairs the kids were practically bursting with excitement. As Emma ran out to the car, a silver Ford Mustang with an undetectable expansion charm so there was much more room inside, she burst into a song from a popular muggle musical her parents had taken her to see.

"We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of-"

Remus cut her off by shouting "Hogwarts!" as loudly as he could, which sent Emma into a fit of giggles and even their usually stoic mother gave a small chuckle.

"Ha-ha, I dare you to do that if you get sent to the headmasters office!" Remus looked aghast at the thought of ever being sent to the headmasters office, let alone skipping and singing on his way there.

"Only if you do it first!"

"No way, I dared you to do it, so you have to do it."

"But that's no fair! I didn't even agree to your dare!"

"Too late!"

"You're so rude!"

"Mommmmm, Remmy called me stupid!"

"I did NOT!"

"Did too!"

They continued to bicker back and forth for the whole 25 minute ride to the leaky cauldron, behind which lay the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.

"Woooowwww" the twins were nearly speechless as the brick wall behind The Leaky Cauldron folded away to reveal a street lined with witches and wizards and all types of magical creatures.

They went through all types of different shops, from Madam Malkins for robes, to Eyelops where Remus got a small tawny owl which Emma christened Elise, and Remus shortened to Eli (Eh-lee), to the broom shop where John and Tessa promised to get Emma a new broom the next year instead of an owl. Once they had gotten all their school books and supplies, they stopped at _ for ice cream, before their final destination, Olivanders.

Remus thought Olivander was a strange man. He had that crazy gleam in his eyes, it was rather unsettling he thought.

Emma was 'chosen' by the second wand she tried.

"Birch, eleven and a half inches, slightly springy with a dragon heartstring core!" Olivander exclaimed quite cheerfully.

Remus, however, took more time. None of the wands he tried felt right, one even shot out of his hand and pegged his father in the eye! But finally, after what felt like hours to Remus, Olivander handed him a wand that felt perfect, and as it came into contact with his hand, the air around him warmed up and his wand (yes it was his!) emitted a faint glow.

Remus expected Olivander to be cheerful, and laugh as he had with Emma's wand, but instead he stared at Remus with a dark look on his face, and muttered "Wolf's wood, twelve and a quarter inches, rather firm with a Hippogryph feather core. That wand... Very powerful... You be careful, wolf's wood is a rare and tricky substance, don't let it lead you astray boy." and with that Olivander shooed the twins out of his shop.

**A/N OK so obviously this is gonna be somewhat AU, and Remus is gonna be pretty OOC, and as far as I know there's no such thing as Wolf's Wood, but this is my story so no bugging me about it D: (same goes for the half-blood thing!) lol**

**Anyway's, let me know how you like it so far, and if you give me reviews I'll write faster, cuz I don't think I particularly want to write if I don't know if anyone likes it... So REVIEW! Please? For me?**

**Also, I'm thinking of writing a story about Tessa, maybe create a wizarding school in America? I rather like the idea, so lemme know what you think... Also any suggestions for an American wizarding school name would be awesome? lol thankiez! ^_^**

**~SF {Tomato}**

**PS. You know you want to review :]**

**PPS. For now the title is The Lupin Legacy, but I'm not so thrilled with it and I need a new one, so suggestions in your reviews?**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Departure

Friday, August 27, 2010

1:37 AM

**Disclaimer- Unfortunately I am not JKR, nor do I own Harry Potter in any way shape or form, but maybe once I learn how to control minds...**

**A/N so the last chapter seems pretty boring, but the story has just starter... And I'm trying!**

The weeks passed quickly, and soon September First was upon them.

"Come on kids, or you'll miss the Hogwarts express!" John Lupin was standing at the foot of the stairs with his children's suitcases next to him. Tessa was in the kitchen putting away the last of the dishes from breakfast.

"EMMMMMMMAAAAA!" Remus's shriek made Tessa drop the plate she was about to put away.

The two kids came down the stairs glaring at each other, but when John asked what happened Remus growled and Emma skipped out the door to the car.

The ride to kings cross passed in stony silence but once they passed through the magical barrier and onto platform nine and three quarters their anger vanished to be replaced by childish enthusiasm.

"We're here! We're here! We're really here!" Emma, was overflowing with Joy and enthusiasm, but Remus was absolutely speechless.

The crimson steam engine was breathtaking itself, but Remus was more astounded by the number of people on the platform. There were too many people to count, and Remus considered himself quite good at counting thank you very much.

After many rushed good byes, and promises to write every week, Emma and Remus finally boarded the train. It felt like it took ages, but eventually they saw a boy and girl about their age stomp out of a cabin to the cry of "See ya _Snivellus_." btu there were only two people inside, so Emma dragged Remus in after her.

"Hi," she said, greeting that two boys inside, "I'm Emma, Emma Lupin, and this is my brother Remus."

"James Potter," said the happier looking of the two, "and this is Sirius..."

"Black." offered Sirius.

"Hello." Muttered Remus, embarrassed by his sister's excitement.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Most of the other cabin's are full." Emma looked as though she would take the seats anyways.

"Sure." Sirius shrugged, staring at Emma.

"Thanks!"

Remus rolled his eyes. He doubted anyone would have said no to his 'perfect' sister Emma. He rubbed his shoulder thoughtfully as he took the seat next to James.

"So you're whole family seriously came from Slytherin?" James asked, turning back to Sirius.

"Yeah. But I can't stand most of them. My mum's as bad as a dragon, and that's on a good day! And the house elves are crazy!"

Emma piped up, "I think house elves are funny!"

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius said "Not Kreacher. He can be a right pain in the arse."

Remus was starting to drift off, so he curled up in his seat and fell asleep, ignoring the others in his compartment.

**A/N So this chapter was insanely short, but I really just wanted to introduce the Marauders to the twins, Pettigrew will come in later, but I think Emma will replace him for the most part. He will still be part of the Marauders I suppose but I don't like him Xl When you review leave a suggestion as to what I should do with Peter? It's about 3 AM as I'm writing this so my creative skills are below par, and if I come up with a better idea for the train ride then I'll re-write this chapter. **

**You've probably already guessed this, but Remus is going to be the main character, and the story will mostly focus on him, but occasionally I will write with Emma as the focus, and I'll probably focus on Sirius some of the times, but if I ever write a chapter about James or Lily, it won't be until their seventh year, if ever.**

**Thankiez for reading, and please review! It makes me want to write when I know people are reading, and liking my story(ies)!**

**~SF {Tomato}**


End file.
